


I have this card.

by RoundPi



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: The EP party are in the Velvet Room. The Demon Painter asks Tatsuya and Maya if one of them would test his latest creation. A card that would allow its user to use a Persona from any arcana.





	I have this card.

The Demon Painter hands them a piece of paper. 

The contract says...

In signing this contract and taking this card, I agree to the following terms:

The Residents of the Velvet Room are not responsible for any demonic transformations, mysterious illness, comas, and/or other strange phenomena that may result from testing this card.

Sign here: ____________

Tatsuya had seen a person turned demon before. He remembers the battle with Wendigo Shiori. If Maya… He pictures a moving black goo, from within it popped out a eerie blue head and two hands--

“Nope!” Tatsuya grab the contract and sliced it to pieces with his katana.


End file.
